Retractable cord reels have been used in various applications to retractably store various types of cables. Typically, a reel might have a stationary end and a retractable end, the retractable end capable of extension from and retraction back into the reel. Such a configuration eliminates the mess typically associated with loose wires, as well as dangers.
In one prior art retractable reel, the extendable and stationary portions of a cord may be separate cords, but may be connected, for example, by brush-like contacts. The brush-like contacts are typically configured to slide along the inside or outside of the rotating spool, effectively maintaining a continuous contact between the moving parts.
A second type of retractable cord reel has been developed that maintains a constant connection between the retractable and stationary ends of the cord without the use of brushes. The reel illustratively contains a spool divided into two chambers: one for holding a round retractable cord, and a second, expansion chamber holding a coil of flat cord that can be expanded within the reel housing. The retractable cord is connected to the stationary end through this internal coil, which may expand through its chamber during rotation of the spool. An example of this type of reel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,396 to Burke, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The expansion cord length may be minimized by permitting expansion of the cord followed by a reverse-direction contraction of the cord. This process is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,988 to Burke, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.